


What Brings Us Together

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Porn is what brings us together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brings Us Together

_**Fic: What Brings Us Together**_  
 **Title:** What Brings Us Together  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17. Oh, so NC-17.  
 **Summary:** Porn. Porn is what brings us together.  
 **Word Count:** ~5K  
 **Warnings:** Unabashed porn. Oral, anal, rimming, mentions of toys, dirty talk, past HP/GW, MOAR PORN  
 **A/N:** Written for Porn Sunday! Couldn't resist using a featuring an element from my offering from last Porn Sunday because it was just fun. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** So not mine. At all. Le sigh.  
  
  
  
  
Severus walked up the steps to Potter’s house and knocked on the door. It was the third Thursday of the month, which meant it was time to bring Potter his potion. Granted, Severus could have easily sent it by owl each month, but then he wouldn’t be able to stare at Potter’s arse, and that was not something one just passed up. No matter that Potter was as straight as the proverbial arrow, and living with the Weasley chit to boot. He had a fine arse, and Severus greatly appreciated a fine arse.  
  
Potter looked weary when he finally opened the door. In fact, he appeared to still be in his pyjamas, clad only in flannel pants and a long-sleeved shirt that had clearly seen better days. Severus absently wondered if perhaps the potion was losing its potency and was no longer lasting the full month.  
  
“Oh, Snape,” Potter said. “I’m sorry, I should have contacted you. I won’t be needing the potion anymore.”  
  
Severus frowned. Had Potter found somebody else to brew his potions? Obviously his substitute was doing an inferior job if Potter was in this poor of shape. Was it because Potter had noticed Severus staring at his arse two months past? Severus had thought he’d imagined it, but perhaps not.  
  
“Have you lost your allergy to Kneazles?” Severus asked, grasping for a far less likely but admittedly more acceptable reason why Potter would no longer need to see him every month.  
  
Potter shook his head. “No. Ginny moved out and took Mittens. No Kneazle, no sneezing or watery eyes. Win win.” He paused. “I’ll pay you for this month’s, of course, since you’ve already brewed it. Won’t you come in?”  
  
Severus nodded and followed Potter into the house. It was much barer than it had been before, with few decorative touches remaining. Clearly the girl had been the decorator in the relationship.  
  
Potter walked into the kitchen, his pyjama pants lovingly caressing the curves of his bum, and returned a moment later with a handful of coins. “Here,” he said, putting them in Severus’s hands. “Guess this is it. Thanks for everything. I’m kind of sad to see it end. It’s been nice seeing you a bit more.”  
  
Panic rose up in Severus’s chest. This was it. Before Potter had contacted him a year ago about this potion, he hadn’t seen him since his own trial. That had been fine then, but now that Severus knew what was at stake – namely, his poor libido, which had an unhealthy fixation of Potter’s arse – he couldn’t let things return to the way they once were. For some odd reason, and not just because of Potter’s delightful bum, he _needed_ to keep up this regular interaction. _Think of something,_ he said to himself. He could certainly come up with a reason to need to see Potter again. To monitor him for other potential allergies, or side effects of going off the potion. No, Granger would see through that immediately. He could ask him for a drink. He nearly laughed out loud at that one. He just needed something …  
  
An idea struck him. It wasn’t ideal, mainly because the Weasley girl irritated him just by existing and he begrudgingly thought Potter deserved much better, even if it wasn’t with him. But so long as there was a Kneazle in the picture, there could be a delightful arse in line of Severus’s sight once a month. And while it certainly wasn’t all Severus wanted, he had accepted it was the very most he would get in this lifetime.  
  
“Might I ask what went wrong in the relationship that forced Miss Weasley to move out?” Severus asked, feigning polite interest.  
  
He must not have been terribly successful because Potter raised a brow. “No offense, but I didn’t think you cared.”  
  
Severus forced a smile, but returned to his normal dour expression once he saw alarm cross Potter’s face. “Just mild curiosity,” he said. “After all, you two were quite the golden couple. The entire Wizarding World thought you would go the distance.” Not Severus, of course, but that was neither here nor there.  
  
Potter rolled his eyes. “Of course they did.” He sighed. “It’s ridiculous, really.”  
  
“The Wizarding World’s perception of you, or why you and Miss Weasley parted ways?” Severus asked, wanting to ensure they stayed on topic.  
  
“Both,” Potter admitted. “But I was thinking about the por –” He stopped suddenly, his face turning bright red.  
  
“What was that, Potter?” Severus asked, delighted. “Did you just say your girlfriend left you over porn?”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, okay?” Potter said furiously. “It was just porn. Every bloke has some. She just didn’t take it well.”  
  
“Indeed,” Severus said. This was too wonderful. “Every man has a collection of erotica to, ah, entertain himself when a companion is not readily available.”  
  
“No, this wasn’t erotica,” Potter said with a snort. “This was straight up porn.”  
  
“Which leads me to my next question,” Severus continued, ignoring Potter’s interruption. “Why was she so upset? She grew up with all brothers; surely she knew what habits men have? Was there something particularly lascivious about the porn in question? Or is your dear ex-girlfriend so much of a prude that she couldn’t stand the thought of her beloved having a wank?”  
  
Potter’s face grew even redder. “Ginny’s not a prude,” he said. “And the porn wasn’t even all that bad. It wasn’t like I was looking at hippogriffs fucking or anything.”  
  
“Well, thank Merlin for small mercies,” Severus said. “Well, Potter, then there is something you’re not telling me, for I cannot think of any rational reason why she would leave you because she discovered you are just like the rest of the world’s male population.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal,” Potter insisted, but his eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” Severus offered.  
  
Potter looked up. “Why would you want to see my porn anyway? Isn’t that kind of …” He shrugged, clearly embarrassed.  
  
“I assure you I have no interest in your erotic tastes,” Severus said. And that was partially true, at least. He shuddered to think of Potter shagging that wretched Weasley. But the fantasy Potter in his head who begged him to suck his cock. _That_ Potter was admittedly very interesting. “I only thought it might be enlightening to see so I could give you advice on how to get your girl back.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s over for good,” Potter said. “But I have a feeling you’re not going to give up on this. It’s upstairs, if you just want to follow me.”  
  
“Very well,” Severus said. Really, Potter was practically _inviting_ him to stare at his arse.  
  
“It’s all in here,” Potter said when they reached the master bedroom. He dug under the mattress and pulled out a stack of magazines. “There you go. Might as well get it over with.” He sat down on the bed. “Merlin, this is probably the most embarrassing situation I’ve ever been in.”  
  
“I doubt that, Potter, I saw you as a gangly teenager,” Severus said, and began flipping through the pages. They were fairly tame as porn went, and also rather unoriginal. Really, that Weasley girl was a prude if she got offended by this. “I see nothing extraordinarily unusual in this first publication, Potter. Although I did notice most of the women have small breasts, which I found surprising given the amble size of Miss Weasley’s bosom.”  
  
Potter shuddered. “Yeah, it was an … experiment of sorts. I never really cared for Ginny’s, which I know is mad because what bloke would pass that up? So I thought perhaps I just liked smaller women.” He shook his head. “Seriously, most bizarre conversation I’ve ever had.”  
  
Severus ignored that last bit. “And the results of the experiment? Do you prefer itty bitty titties?”  
  
Potter shrugged. “They’re alright, I suppose. But the magazine makes them all out to be teenagers. Not my thing.”  
  
“I see,” Severus said, and moved to the next magazine. A handsome young man riding a dragon in the nude winked up at him. “My, my, my, Mister Potter. I do believe I can see why Miss Weasley was so upset.”  
  
“I was just trying something different,” Potter said indignantly.  
  
“Yes, and this fellow had better try something different as well or he’s going to have charred bullocks in a couple of minutes,” Severus murmured. He thumbed through the magazine. “Not bad, Potter. You have good taste.”  
  
“Not exactly the compliment I was aiming for all these years,” Potter muttered. More loudly, he said, “Are you done already? I really think you’ve seen all you need to see.”  
  
“Hardly,” Severus replied. “This is just getting interesting.” He sat on the bed next to Potter and handed him the magazine. “Now, tell me. What exactly do you find so arousing in this periodical?”  
  
“Really, Snape?” Potter asked. “You really think asking me what gets me off is going to help me get Ginny back?”  
  
Ah, right. That’s what he was supposed to be doing. Frankly, he had forgotten about the miserable redhead once he realized Potter had a stash of gay porn. “Naturally,” he said smoothly. “Just analyzing the root of the problem.”  
  
Potter rolled his eyes. “Well, if you must know, I didn’t use that one all that much. The men were too … pretty.”  
  
Severus tutted. “Really, Potter, I think the answer to your problem may be simpler than you think. Not attracted to breasts, or men who are too pretty? There is a word for that. Several, in fact.”  
  
“I’m not gay,” Potter insisted. “I’m just … interested.”  
  
“Which leads me back to my previous question,” Severus said. “What _interests_ you the most?”  
  
“I need a drink for this,” Potter said under his breath.  
  
“It’s barely half noon,” Severus said. “How do you expect to win your sweetheart back if you’re both a pervert _and_ a lush?”  
  
“Fine!” Potter said. “It’s their pricks, okay? I like seeing their pricks.”  
  
“Well, you have one of those of your own,” Severus said. “Why not just look down? Unless it’s small or deformed.” He looked pointedly down at Potter’s crotch.  
  
Potter flushed and set the magazine down on his lap. “It’s not small or deformed. I just like seeing other men’s.”  
  
“Intriguing,” Severus said. “And why is that?”  
  
Potter shrugged. “I just like to … imagine.”  
  
“That is the wonderful thing about porn,” Severus said. “One can imagine so many licentious scenarios. Do you know what I like?” He paged through one of the magazines (apparently other than the top one, all the others catered toward homosexual tastes) until he found a picture that fit what he was looking for. “This. Sucking a hard cock while your partner sucks your own. Nothing like it.”  
  
Potter looked up, surprised. “You’ve done that? I thought you … my mum!”  
  
Severus continued flipping through the magazine. Really, he would have to pick up one of his own. These visuals were already having an effect on his cock. “Your mum was my best friend but I never wanted her anywhere near my cock or arse. Now, I’ve been so generous to share what I like to imagine when I look at porn. Your turn.”  
  
“I want to suck one,” Potter admitted, looking surprised at his own admission. “I want to take one in my mouth and see what it tastes like.”  
  
Yes, now Severus’s prick was _definitely_ interested in the proceedings. “A good start. Anything else? Perhaps you’d like to look through one of these for some inspiration?”  
  
Potter bit his lip. The magazine was still covering his crotch, but Severus could tell that Potter was fighting the early stages of arousal. His skin was a dull pink and he was squirming just slightly. Severus resisted the urge to throw him down on the mattress and give him a practical demonstration.  
  
“I want to feel what it’s like to kiss a man,” Potter said. “Ginny was too soft and sweet.” He grabbed one of the magazines from Severus’s hand and flipped through it, then handed it back to Severus. The opened page showed two wizards up against a wall grinding their erections against each other. “Fuck, just look at that. They just look so masculine and _powerful_. Two strong bodies, two hard pricks, just rubbing against each other. I can tell they’re just grunting and groaning and, fuck, Snape, I want that.”  
  
Severus schooled his expression into one of indifferent curiosity. Potter likely had no idea how much he was testing his willpower. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not take out his cock right there and then. “Frottage is certainly a pleasurable activity.”  
  
“Frottage, is that what it’s called?” Potter asked. “Not just rubbing off?”  
  
Severus shrugged. “Call it what you want. The result is the same. Hopefully, at least.” He picked up the next magazine and froze. The cover showed two wizards fucking quite vigorously on a bed. That wasn’t all that surprising. What _was_ surprising was that the models bore a striking resemblance to him and Potter. “What is this?” he hissed.  
  
Potter turned bright red. “Shite. Um … it’s not actually us. And the magazine says they didn’t even use Polyjuice. Just people who happen to really look like us and maybe some charms to enhance it.”  
  
“I’m aware it’s not actually us, since I’ve never had my cock up your arse,” Severus snapped. “Why do you have it?”  
  
“I bought it at an adult shop,” Potter said.  
  
“Potter, we can play these games all day. I assure you I have nothing on my social calendar.” He flipped through the magazine; it was clearly the most used of Potter’s porn, with many pages flipped down and others crinkled, as though Potter had been gripping them tightly while having a wank. “ _Why_ did you buy it?”  
  
“Because I want you to fuck me, okay?” Potter shouted. “I fucking want you to come in my mouth and then I want you to suck me and then I want you to just fuck me. And I know you’d never do that and at least in the magazine I can see what it might look like, okay?” He stopped, his shoulders heaving. “So go do and say whatever you want. I don’t have a girlfriend anymore, so I’m allowed to wank over whatever or whoever I want in my own home.”  
  
Heart pounding, Severus examined the magazine more closely. There were pages and pages of their doppelgangers fucking in every position possible. Doggy-style on a bed, sixty-nining on fur rug, sucking and licking and rimming. Severus made a note to find out who was behind this magazine and thank him – the sights would fuel his fantasies for years. Perhaps he could convince the publisher to put out another.  
  
“Snape?” Potter asked nervously.  
  
Severus showed Potter one of the pages in the magazine. It featured a scene that his mind liked to conjure at least twice when he was having a leisurely wank. “This is a particular fantasy I’ve had.”  
  
Potter frowned. “You want to suck me?”  
  
“Among other things,” Severus said. “Now why don’t you show me your favourite page?”  
  
Potter nodded and immediately flipped forward a couple of pages. “This one.”  
  
Severus couldn’t say he was surprised. The image showed “him” fucking “Potter” over a desk. Clichéd, to be sure, but certainly arousing. “I’ve thought about that as well,” he said. “You want me to bend you over my desk and pound into you?”  
  
Potter groaned. “God, yes. Fuck, Snape, I can’t do this any longer.”  
  
“And why not? I thought we were just having a breakthrough moment.”  
  
“Because my cock is about to ‘break through’ my pants any second,” Potter said, a distinct whinge in his tone.  
  
“Crude, but to the point,” Severus said. “Well, as you said, you are in your own home. If you want to take out your cock and have a wank, I am not one to stop you.”  
  
Potter eyed Severus. “You’re having me on. How do I know as soon as I take my prick out you’re not going to just laugh and leave?”  
  
Severus shrugged. “I would hardly being in the place to judge, given that my cock is in a similar condition. I could show you to prove it to you, but this is not my home and it would be rude to presume.”  
  
“And if I asked you to take out your cock?”  
  
“I would,” Severus said.  
  
“Take out your cock,” Potter said immediately. He tugged down his pants and kicked them off, revealing a rapidly hardening prick. “I want to see it.”  
  
Nodding, Severus set the magazine aside and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, and he gave it a few comforting strokes. “Do you believe me now, Potter?”  
  
“I guess I have to,” Potter said. He took his own prick in hand and sighed. “This is so fucking weird.”  
  
It was, but Severus wasn’t about to let that stop him. Who knew if he’d ever have this moment again? “What else do you like in that magazine?” he asked. “What fantasies does it inspire?”  
  
“Me riding you,” Harry said immediately. His hand was moving up and down his cock in leisurely strokes. “And me fucking you.” He paused. “Do you like that?”  
  
“From time to time,” Severus said, not stopping his own ministrations. “I wouldn’t mind you fucking me.”  
  
“Good,” Potter groaned. “Because I think about it all the fucking time.”  
  
“Do you stroke your cock when you’re thinking of it?” Severus asked. It was becoming more difficult to maintain his normal tone of voice. “Stroke it like you’re doing now?”  
  
“Yes,” Potter said, and pulled off his shirt. “So hot.”  
  
Severus had to admit, while he was certain Potter’s arse would always be his favourite part of his anatomy, his chest wasn’t anything to be ashamed of either. His thoughts turned to a particular page of that magazine with their doubles in it, an image of “Severus” licking “Potter’s” nipples while fisting his cock. It was intriguing in print, but a fantasy well worth pursuing now that he could see it in the flesh.  
  
“I’ve thought about fucking you as well,” Severus admitted. “Did you know that I come with your name on my lips?”  
  
“I’d like to hear that,” Potter said, his voice breathy. “I’ve dreamed of it. Fuck, Snape, it’s like having each and every one of my fantasies come true.”  
  
“They haven’t come true yet,” Severus said, and kneeled down on the floor in front of Potter. “But they’re about to.” He lightly licked the head of Potter’s prick, delighting in the taste. “Luckily for you, it appears our fantasies are well-aligned.” And then he took Potter’s cock fully in his mouth.  
  
There was nothing more satisfying than having an appreciative lover. Potter moaned and groaned, gripped Severus’s hair and seemed to be doing his damndest to control the bucking of his hips. And the words leaving his lips!  
  
“Fuck, Snape, that’s it. You feel so good. God, just looking down and seeing you with me down your throat makes me want to come. Fuck.”  
  
Reluctantly, Severus pulled away from Potter’s cock. Potter whimpered in protest. “I have a great number of fantasies to fulfil this afternoon,” Severus said. “Who knows when I’ll have this chance again?”  
  
“Fuck, you can have me any time you want,” Potter said.  
  
It was probably just Potter’s cock talking, but Severus made note to inquire about it later. “Regardless, the time has come for me to turn my attention to your arse.”  
  
Potter went a little pale. “I haven’t … you know. Ever.”  
  
Severus knew, and he felt no small amount of glee that he would be the first one to have the pleasure of thrusting in and out of Harry Potter’s arse. “We’ll go slowly,” he assured. “Now, on your hands and knees.”  
  
Potter scrambled to comply. “I’ve seen you staring at it, you know. Think that’s what started all this out. Never really thought of you as being a sexual being till I saw how you couldn’t take your eyes off my arse.”  
  
Ah, so he had given himself away. No matter. Not when it got him this, Harry Potter’s beautiful, round, perfect arse right before him, just ready for the taking. Severus placed a hand on each round cheek, almost in reverence. “It is one of your finest attributes,” Severus said. “And I intent to pay homage properly.”  
  
With that, he licked a long, wet trail down Potter’s cleft. He was rewarded with a loud shout.  
  
“Fuck, Snape, what are you doing back there?”  
  
Severus teased Potter’s pucker with his tongue. “I believe the common term for it is ‘rimming,’ Potter. Certainly you’ve come across it in your reading.” He returned his attention to Potter’s arse, delighting in the way the tight ring of muscle twitched under his tongue’s assault.  
  
“I just never thought … oh, fuck. Snape!”  
  
“Severus,” he said, suddenly determined to hear Potter utter his given name. “Say it.”  
  
“Severus,” Potter gasped. “Severus.”  
  
Severus gave Potter’s bum a light smack and rolled him over onto his back. He realized at that moment he hadn’t yet kissed Potter, and that was a right shame, especially with the way his handsome face was flushed, his pupils dilated and his lips parted. He leaned down and captured Potter’s mouth in a possessive kiss. Damn it all, he wasn’t going to think about how Potter would likely to return to his undoubtedly vanilla love life with that blasted redheaded chit. For now, at this very moment, he was writhing under Severus’s body, his wet prick rubbing eagerly against his own, and he was _all his_.  
  
“Are you going to fuck me now?” Potter asked.  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“Only if you call me ‘Harry,’” Potter said. “Call me Harry as you pound into me and I fist my cock. And then I want to see your face when you come.”  
  
At that point, Severus would have called Potter anything he wanted, even the blasted Chosen One, so that was an easy enough request to grant. “Harry,” he said. “Where do you keep your lubricant?”  
  
Harry nodded his head towards the bedside table. “In the drawer there.”  
  
Severus rolled off Harry and opened the drawer. “You realize this won’t be like it is the pornographic magazines,” he said, unscrewing the jar of lubricant. “It will likely be at the very least uncomfortable your first time.”  
  
Harry’s face turned even redder. “I’ve been, um, practicing.”  
  
“Mister Potter,” Severus said, raising a brow. “Do tell.”  
  
“When Ginny found out,” Harry said, clearly embarrassed, “I may have been, um, fucking myself with a dildo. While looking at that magazine. And moaning your name.”  
  
“You’re queerer than a silver Knut,” Severus marvelled. “Honestly, what were you thinking being with that girl?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “Just thought it was what I was supposed to do. Besides, it’s not like I ever expected anything to come of all those magazines or anything. I never thought you’d be interested. It was just a fantasy.”  
  
“And now?” Severus couldn’t help but ask.  
  
Harry pulled him back down for another searing kiss. “Can’t we talk later? I’m dying over here.”  
  
Severus snapped back to attention. He had come for Harry’s arse, and now … he was going to come _in_ Harry Potter’s arse. He needed to have his priorities at hand.  
  
“Very well,” he said, and moved to begin preparing him. “Since you claim to be experienced, let us proceed.”  
  
Harry apparently hadn’t been lying. While he did maintain some of the jumpiness of a virgin facing his lover for the first time, he didn’t seem especially uncomfortable with the proceedings. In fact, he seemed to be quite enjoying himself, what with the way he was groaning and arching his back as he continued playing with his cock.  
  
When Severus was confident Harry was prepared enough, and when his own prick was crying out desperately for some friction, he finally positioned himself at Harry’s entrance. “Ready?” he asked.  
  
Harry pulled him down for another kiss and wrapped his legs around him. “Do it.”  
  
 _Ahh, bliss_. Harry’s arse was as perfect from the inside as it was from the outside. Severus slid slowly in, thrilling in the tight heat. When Harry mewed encouragingly, he began to pick up his pace.  
  
“Ah, Severus,” Harry gasped. “Feels so full.”  
  
“Did you steal that line from one of these magazines?” Severus asked, wholly without malice. He wasn’t about to complain about any of the words slipping from Harry’s mouth at the moment.  
  
“Fuck, Severus,” Harry hissed. A second later, he cried out. “Oh, yes. Right there!”  
  
Inordinately pleased with himself, Severus thrust in again, careful to hit the same spot. “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“God, yes,” Harry said. “More.”  
  
After that, Severus lost all sensible thought. There was only this, this exquisite tightness around his cock, this handsome young man writhing beneath him, moaning his name. It was the most undeniably erotic moment of Severus’s life. Even with the temptation of a glorious climax, he didn’t want it to end. But when Harry shuddered and came with a shout, Severus realized resistance was futile. A moment later, after a few last desperate thrusts into Harry, Severus followed with his own release.  
  
Severus collapsed on top of Harry’s chest, utterly spent. He felt oddly vulnerable. He had no expectations of a repeat of the day’s activities, but he also was dreading Harry’s rejection. Or, worse, his look of guilt as he cast Severus aside. Damn Gryffindors and their martyr complexes. But, regardless, Severus couldn’t but feel a small shred of hope. He _was_ only human, after all.  
  
“Wow,” Harry said. He ran his fingers gently through Severus’s sweaty hair. “Well, I guess that settles that.”  
  
Severus felt his heart clench. “Going back to Miss Weasley in the morning, are you? Shredding your magazines now that you’ve had the real thing and found it lacking?”  
  
Harry laughed. “Where were you during all of that? No, I think it settles that Ginny and I aren’t going to work out. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
  
Severus began to disentangle himself from Harry’s arms. “Well, I’m pleased to have helped you determine your sexuality. Consider it a parting gift for years of engaging my potions brewing services.”  
  
Harry pulled Severus back down to him. “What do you mean by that? Where are you going?”  
  
“Home,” Severus said, but didn’t attempt to move again. “Perhaps I’ll stop by a pub first. I assume you are through with my services.”  
  
Harry nuzzled Severus’s cheek. “Not even close. We didn’t even cover half of my fantasies today.”  
  
Severus shook his head. “I don’t do just sex. I am a possessive man. I wouldn’t tolerate you having other lovers. I would want you for my very own, entirely. And I wouldn’t give you up without a fight.” When Harry opened his mouth, he continued, “I understand if that is not what you want. It would actually probably be the first time I would compliment you on your wisdom. That is why I’m willing to walk away from here, right now, and we’ll pretend this never happened.”  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. “Then what?” he asked. “Would I ever see you again?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, that’s unacceptable,” Harry said.  
  
“Potter, I’m warning you,” Severus said.  
  
“Harry,” he corrected, and gave Severus a quick kiss. “I know. And I could be okay with that. But first I just have one question: do you…” He paused, apparently struggling to come up for the appropriate word. “Do you care for me? I mean, I don’t expect you to love me right now. But, could there be a chance that maybe, if we keep this up, in the future, you could love me?”  
  
The obvious answer was, of course, no. Severus wasn’t even sure he quite knew what love was. He had certainly spent the majority of his life without it. He’d had his childhood idolatry of Lily, and he’d had a smattering of lovers over the years. But he never had somebody whom he had a real hope for a future – a _romantic_ future – with.  
  
But this wasn’t just anybody. This was Harry Potter, whom he had looked after and protected for years. Who, following the war, had treated Severus with respect, even when the rest of the world cast doubt on his loyalties. Who procured Severus’s potion brewing skills when nobody else would, and who insisted on paying Severus an exorbitant amount for even the most simple of potions. Who Severus came to enjoy seeing once a month, and not only because of his delightful arse.  
  
Maybe it was the afterglow, maybe it was still the shock that this fantasy had turned into reality, but at that moment, Severus realized he could answer truthfully, and, what’s more, that he wanted to.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Good. That’s all I need to know.” He pulled Severus down for another searing kiss. “We can go on from there.”  
  
A rather long moment later, Severus rolled to his side to get his wand to perform a few cleaning charms. Something crinkly and sticky cut into his skin.  
  
“Here,” he said, tossing the magazine back to Harry. “Take your porn.”  
  
“Hey, careful with that,” Harry said with a broad grin. He set it on the bedside table carefully. “That’s a very important piece of pornography there. It’s what brought us together.”  
  
Severus snorted. “Quite a story to tell the grandchildren.”  
  
“We’re having grandchildren now?” Harry asked, his voice undeniably eager. “Ron and Hermione told me it was possible for wizards, but I never thought you’d be interested.”  
  
“It was a figure of speech, Harry,” Severus said, not even caring he couldn’t keep the fond amusement out of his voice. He had a feeling he would have to deal with quite a bit of Harry’s affectionate enthusiasm in the future.  
  
Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to mind.  
  
The End.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
